1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transmission-type head-mounted display device.
2. Related Art
According to the related art, various types of head-mounted display devices that can display an image in front of the user's eyes have been proposed. One of such head-mounted display devices has a microphone unit which is provided being adjustable in position and which gathers voices of the user, as disclosed in JP-A-2012-191624. In this head-mounted display device, since a talking operation using the microphone unit can be switched on and off according to the adjusted position of the microphone unit, operability is improved.
However, in the related-art head-mounted display device, only operability in switching on and off the talking operation can be improved. In fact, no measures have been taken to improve operability in the other main operations of the head-mounted display device. Also, improved security, power saving, compact device configurations, lower costs, resource saving, easier manufacturing and the like are demanded of the related-art head-mounted display device.